A Flame in Your Heart
by AlpineHell
Summary: The Flamecaller has made a gift for her old enemy, the Earthshaker, and invites him to her forge for a warm evening by the fire.


Not long after her evening consort with the Earthshaker did the pining begin. The Flamecaller held so much disdain in her heart for the earth deity that having his warm, fleshy member to take it out on became a well for her to focus her negativity into. Her forges burned at all hours of the night, while her children brought her offerings of ore and used weaponry to be melted down into her own divine creations.

On a normal occasion, she would simply make small armaments to bestow upon her most loyal of patrons, or outfit her elemental armies for minor political skirmishes with other deities (much to her supreme boredom). However, this time her mind dwelled on creating a kind of gift for the stone-cold dragon she felt so jilted for.

And so, after unending days working hard at the forge, the Flamecaller pulled a glowing black iron blade from the coals. It had a seductive curve along its spine, a shape that gave definite form to the undulating movements of a creeping ashfall serthis. With extreme care, she swathed the tang with dull, rust-colored leather and adorned the end with a tightly wrapped tassel made from long, silky black dunhoof hair. This would be her gift to the earth deity, as a means of giving him a reminder that while he may have a piece of her, she is still just as dangerous and unforgiving as ever.

They met up as privately as they could, as the Flamecaller had called for the inhabitants of the great furnace to work nonstop so they would not disturb her with their offerings until the next dawn. She needed the privacy and familiarity of her own domain. The Earthshaker was to be at her mercy in this great and blazing hall, all she would allow him would be the gift of the blade she forged for him.

Earthshaker knew nothing of this, and approached her without tact. He was clumsy and overly friendly toward the mistress of flame, getting too close or speaking too loud. His voice grated at her, so she pushed the topic back to their grudge match from the first age until he was willing to discuss it with her. He felt prodded into a position where he had to defend himself, how he wanted the world to be his way, and that allowed the Flamecaller to immediately segue into giving him her gift.

Unceremoniously, she pulled the knife from its sheath and stabbed it violently into the ground between them, then twisted it to open a fissure in the hard stone floor that bled red-hot magma at their feet,

"How about you use your mouth for something more suited to me!" She snarled, with a wild look in her bright orange eyes. The Earthshaker bristled, now feeling magmatic heat closing in on him,

"You want me to submit to you, mistress?" he growls at her with a deep, rough voice. The room grows intensely hot as he plucks the knife from the stone floor and runs it gingerly down his neck, putting himself in her personal space. She grabs his broken horns and pushes him down, ever so slightly into the cutting edge of the blade to where his stony skin made slight grating sounds against the metal. He bared his teeth at her and pushed to move to her nethers, the radiating heat driving his lust. The Flamecaller lets go of him and moves to give him better access to her vent, raising her tail to wrap it around his neck and draw him in to pleasure her.

For a moment he hesitates, unconfident, lingering by her heated lips and wondering whether he should mount her with his massive cock like before, but deliberating further he presses his blunt muzzle to her already soaked vent and begins to play at the folds with his tongue very slowly. She groaned with relief as she involuntarily bucked her hips into his face, better feeling his rough lips brush carefully against her sensitive flesh. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, slipping his long draconic tongue inside her hole to taste the sweet wet walls within. He did so as if he had been stranded in the desert and her carnal folds were all he had for sustenance, which garnered an exasperated groan from the Flamecaller.

She could tell he was aching to penetrate her superheated vent from his vantage point and turned abruptly to grab his thick wrists and pin him against the side of a hot metal forge, taking delight in watching him squirm with shock and discomfort as the heat crept through his thick hide. Nipping harshly at his neck, digging into his wrists with her claws, she grinds against him while trying to work him closer and closer to the glowing coals burning menacingly within the firepot sitting just slightly below them. He tries to fight her with all his might, body reluctant to give much effort as she continues to grind her vet hot vent along his thick cock, and he grimaces at the growing pressure in her bite mixing the the increasing heat he feels under him, giving a long bellow when she presses him hard into the white-hot stones.

Growing ever more desperate for pleasure, Earthshaker thrusts his large frame toward his mistress' body, grabbing hold of the side of the firepot with his dull claws. His breath has become more audible, and now sounds both panicked and lustful as he tries to penetrate the fire deity's nethers. Sensing him growing frantic, the Flamecaller wrenches her jaw harshly from his neck to leave several of gashes in his flesh. She positions herself on the very tip of his throbbing rod and denies him entry while she brings the knife, still held firmly in his hand, up to his heaving chest. She buries the very tip in his rocky skin to gouge a short, superficial line in the surface before coming down hard on his lubricated member with her hot vent, engulfing it quickly and giving a short gasp at the feeling of his knots and curves making way inside her. Earthshaker lets out a breathy groan at the sudden relief of feeling her muscular hole wrapping around him, his body relaxing into the perilously hot coals against his better judgement, and letting his body be used blissfully by Flamecaller.

For what felt like ages, he writhes in pleasure under her immense heat, feeling her mark deep patterns in his weathered skin with the knife that he's finally let go of, back into her devilish claws so she may wreak havoc on his body. The overwhelming warmth around them numbs his senses to lull him into a pleasurable haze as he feels himself slipping, balls twitching, getting closer and closer to cumming until the sound of the Flamecaller's climactic moans finally sets him off inside her rippling walls.

Feeling his slick load inside her vent satisfied her lust sufficiently enough. She slowly dismounted the larger deity and let him roll pathetically to the workshop floor. She dropped the knife by his outstretched hands and let the furnace die down to allow him time to recover while she listlessly retreated to her chambers to rest. The morning would be very busy for the both of them, whereas the children of her realm would be bringing her their hard-earned offerings, his children will be waiting to welcome him back to his lonely pillar with stories of their travels,and a newly inscribed heart with the words "FUCK YOU" carved into his chest.


End file.
